


Apology Accepted

by MiHnn



Series: Sweet Preference [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic, HP: EWE, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dramione Drabble Easter Challenge 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Two - After a bar of chocolate one can forgive anybody, even one's relatives. - Anonymous

  
After a quick discussion with her mother, Hermione made her way to the man who was seated on the wooden swing set in her backyard. She moved quietly, her steps slow, so as not to startle him. The moment she was within his gaze, she sat down cautiously. Then, just as she had done since she was little, she circled an arm around his and leant her head gently on his shoulder. He was rigid, but welcoming.

They stayed like that for a moment, silent in their own thoughts before she finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

She expected him to stay silent, but instead he said, "You should have told me earlier."

"I know."

"You should have told your mother and me."

She nodded, aware that her cheek nudged his shoulder gently. "I didn't mean to not tell you. It just...happened."

"And him showing up here, that just happened?"

There was nothing more to say, really, except, "He loves me, Dad."

Her father stayed silent, probably contemplating what she had just told him. "He never treated you right."

"He's treating me 'right' now. Doesn't that mean anything?"

She could almost feel the breath leave his body in defeat. "Did you bring it?"

Hermione grinned, glad that some things never changed. Just as she had done since she was five years old and needed forgiveness, she pulled out a bar of chocolate as a special bribe and kept it on the palm of her hand. After a moment of hesitation, her father took it.

"I still don't like him."

She raised her head from his shoulder and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "You'll learn to." Then turning around, she gestured for the man who had been waiting expectantly, to come over. "Dad," she said beaming, finally making the introduction she had wanted to do for months, "this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, my father."

Draco, who was as usual sure of himself, held out his hand. "Mr Granger."

Her father glanced at her briefly before grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "Draco."

Hermione beamed, aware that both of these men had put aside their differences for her. She couldn't help but think that maybe this could be the beginning of something; like the mutual respect for one another. And Merlin, did she need the peace with Harry and Ron acting as her pseudo big brothers.


End file.
